


Good

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dominant Ali, Fictober 2019, M/M, Safeword Use, Submissive Lawrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober prompt: “I never knew it could be this way.”Set in the "Princess and the Knight" universe.This is my first attempt at writing a BDSM scene. I would appreciate feedback, especially regarding the BDSM elements.





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> Another little story that happens after the events of "The Princess and the Knight". Contains a spoiler regarding something that's going to happen in the two upcoming chapters of the main story so be warned.

"What are you doing, princess?" Ali groans, not even trying to hide his exasperation.

"What does it look like?" Lawrence doesn't even lift his eyes from the stone sculpture in front of him.

"You're having a stare-down with Pharaoh Akhenaten, I believe."

"Damage inspection. And yes, it is Akhenaten."

"I thought damage inspection was not one of your duties."

"Technically it's not, as in I can delegate it as I see fit but..."

"But there's no one to delegate to." Ali interrupts. "And why is that, princess?"

"Because everyone's clocked off for the day."

"Exactly. _Two hours ago_."

"Yes, I know. But Akhenaten can't damage-inspect himself."

That's enough for Ali. He crosses the room in long, sure strides and grabs Lawrence's latex-gloved hand, pinning it to the table, wrapping his thumb and index finger around the slender wrist.

"Please put Akhenaten back in his box and close up." Ali says firmly, his voice just a fraction lower than usual. 

"But..." Lawrence protests feebly, his voice quickly trailing off into silence. 

"Ned." Ali says a bit more sternly. This is no time for the usual endearments. "You already put yourself in hospital once. I will not have you doing this to yourself again. Please put Akhenaten in his box, get your things and close up. I'll take care of you when we get home."

Lawrence nods, dropping his gaze coyly.

"Very good." Ali releases his hand.

This is not something they do often, at least not to this degree. Usually it's just red satin binding Lawrence's wrists to the wooden headboard of their bed and possessive words whispered just before climax.  
But sometimes Lawrence needs more. He needs to feel safe and cared for, he needs to feel that he belongs to Ali. Today, it would seem, is one of those times.

"I'm ready." Lawrence's voice is little more than a whisper. 

"Good. Come along."

The drive back home is silent, so is the walk through the car park. They're not alone in the lift but still Ali discreetly slides a hand into the back pocket of Lawrence's black skinny jeans and _squeezes_. The elderly couple in front of them don't seem to notice the movement or the sharp intake of breath it has just elicited.  
When the lift finally arrives at their floor Ali uses that same hand to push Lawrence out and propel him towards their flat. The Englishman goes easily, perfectly relaxed, not an ounce of tension in his body.

"Go, have a bath. Afterwards please come to the bedroom. You can wear your dressing gown but that's it, nothing else. Is that clear?" Ali says with another squeeze to Lawrence's backside.

"Yes."

"Good. Do you remember the rules?"

"Yes. You are in charge but I can stop you if at any point I feel uncomfortable. My safeword is Homer. I am to use it if I need to stop immediately. My slow down word is Lancelot. I am to use it if I feel that you're going too fast but still want to carry on. If you praise me I am not to protest. If I feel like I want to moan or make any other sound of pleasure or discomfort I am not to restrain myself."

"Perfect." Ali kisses him on the forehead. "Now go have your bath."

An hour later Lawrence returns, wrapped in his light-blue dressing gown, damp-haired and flushed pink from the hot water. Promptly he sinks to his knees.

"No kneeling." Ali says, dropping once again into that low stern voice. "This is not a punishment. This is about making you feel safe and comfortable."

Lawrence nods and shifts so that he's sitting with his long legs to one side, hands clasped neatly on his thigh.

"I promised I would take care of you." Ali circles him slowly. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." 

Ali kneels and slides the sleeve of the dressing gown off Lawrence's shoulder. Slowly, he licks up that shoulder all the way to the man's neck and back again. Then he bites, hard enough to leave a bruise but not hard enough to draw blood. Lawrence cries out in surprised pleasure.

"It's right here." Ali licks the mark soothingly. "Nobody can see it. But you will know it's there, won't you? You will know what it means?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, Ned. What does it mean?"

"That I am yours."

"That's right. Now lean against me."

Lawrence complies instantly. He feels warm and heavy against Ali's chest. He smells delicious, like strawberry shampoo and that "Morning Glory" soap he likes so much. Ali nuzzles into his hair, inhaling all that sweetness.

"You're so beautiful." Ali purrs against the soft skin beneath Lawrence's ear. "Your skin is like ivory, your hair like gold..."

"I'm n-" Lawrence stops himself before the protest can fully come out but it's too late. Ali grabs him by the neck, not hard, with just enough pressure to capture and keep his attention.

"Remind me of the rules please, Ned."

"If you praise me I am not to protest."

"Exactly, Ned. What did you just do?"

"I protested."

"That's right. Do you want to go a step further? Do you want me to gag you?"

"No."

"Are you going to be good now?"

"Yes."

"You're perfect." Ali loosens his grip, begins stroking Lawrence's neck, first with his whole hand, then just with his fingertips. "You have the most beautiful neck in the whole wide world. The first time I ever laid eyes on you all I wanted was to sink my teeth into your neck. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you. And I've never loved anyone the way I love you. Nothing can ever change that."

"H-Homer. Homer!" Lawrence gasps. Immediately Ali lets go of him and edges away. They sit in absolute silence for a good minute. Then come the tears.

"Princess, would you like me to hold you or do you prefer to be left alone?" Ali asks softly. Lawrence doesn't say a word but his outstretched arms are answer enough.

So Ali holds him close and lets him release all that pent-up emotion, rocking him gently until the sobbing subsides. Then he lifts him, effortlessly, bridal-style and carries him to the sofa.

"I never knew it could be like this." Lawrence whispers. "This... this overwhelming. This emotional. I never thought it could be so cathartic."

"Even after what we did in Oxford?" Ali asks, thinking about the first time they'd tried this, the time he'd handed all control over to Lawrence.

"Even after all that."

"How do you feel now?"

"Loved." Lawrence smiles tearfully. "But also a little cold. Can I please have a blanket and a cup of tea."

"Anything for my princess." Ali kisses him on the forehead before heading off to the kitchen.


End file.
